


well, it looks like we’re in for a hell of a ride

by triburnt



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Jasie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realization, i really don’t know how to tag so, josie is normal, minor Posie, mostly hizzie and jasie, mostly legacies but you’ll have to read it to understand, posie - Freeform, there will be some lizzieg but hizzie is endgame, watching your life, you’ll cry but in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triburnt/pseuds/triburnt
Summary: What will happen when people are pulled from their lives to a mysterious place and are forced to watch moments from their lives and other people’s lives? At what point will the tension break? Will the many truths that need to be told escape from their hiding places?Jasie and Hizzie, but with a lot of family and friends bonding.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Jade
Comments: 54
Kudos: 170





	1. a gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i know i’m working on a lot of fics rn but i had this idea in my head all day and i just had to write it down. i really like these types of fics. hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it:)
> 
> and obviously i had to make it hizzie and jasie.   
> penelope is in this too bc i love her:)

_ Flash! _

__ There was darkness all around. 

“What the hell?” 

“Who was that? Where are we?” 

“Okay, what is happening? Why is it so cold in here?” 

There was a shuffling of clothes. 

“Oh my god. I’m back!” 

“Jo? Is that you?” 

“Lizzie? Where are you?” 

“I have no idea.” 

“If I knew where you were right now, I would totally give you a hug.” 

All of a sudden, the lights turned on. There were a large number of people in the room. Each and every one of them wore confused looks. Josie looked around, searching for her sister. When she found her, Lizzie was already running towards her. They met in the middle and hugged each other. Lizzie pulled back. 

“Jo, is that really you?” Lizzie asked, unsure. 

“Yeah. It’s me. Here I can prove it. I can’t feel any black magic. Try to siphon from me.” Josie held her hand out to her sister. Lizzie grabbed it and tried to siphon but there was nothing. She hugged Josie again. 

The twins felt another pair of arms enveloping them. They looked to see who it was. It was Hope. 

The three pulled apart and smiled at each other. 

“Okay, but can someone please tell me where we are? And who everyone here is?” A voice said. The trio turned to find Jade with her arms crossed across her chest. 

“And who the hell are you?” A very recognizable voice said. 

Jade turned around and stepped aside. 

“P- Penelope?” Josie said. 

“Hey, Jojo.” Penelope smiled. 

“Oh  _ god.  _ This couldn’t get any worse. Satan incarnate is here.” Lizzie said. 

Landon stepped out of the shadows. 

“ _ Ugh _ the muppet chicken child is here, too? I was wrong. It could get worse.” Lizzie groaned. “Hope, it’s your boy toy.” 

Hope scratched her nose. “Um, Landon and I are actually on a break right now.” Landon nodded awkwardly in return. Lizzie’s face turned to shock. 

“Did someone say Hope?” Four people said at the same time. 

Hope turned around. “Aunt Freya? Aunt Rebekah? Uncle Kol? Aunt Davina? You’re here too?” 

“Apparently, darling.” Kol said. Hope ran over to her family and hugged them. 

“The question is: Where is here?” 

The Saltzman Twins ran over to their father. “Dad!” 

“Lizzie? Josie?” A voice called. A wave of blonde hair was seen behind the Mikaelson family. 

“Mom!” The twins exclaimed. 

Caroline ran over to her children and hugged them. 

“Alright! Listen up people!” Rebekah clapped her hands together. “As nice as this family reunion with my niece is, we need to figure out where we are and how to get out.” 

_ Flash! _

MG appeared where Landon had been. 

“MG! Wait, where did mop head go?” Lizzie asked. “Did he find out how to leave before me? Damn it.” 

MG went over to the Saltzmans and Caroline. 

“Nice to see you too, Lizzie. Where are we?” MG asked. 

“We were just trying to find that out, Superman.” Penelope said from behind him. A smile broke out on MG’s face. 

Without turning around he said, “Peez, is that really you?” She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. 

When he saw her, he hugged her, picked her up a bit, and spun her around. 

“I missed you so much!” He put her down. 

“Me too, loser.” She smiled up at him. Lizzie made a gagging noise. 

“Moving on.” Lizzie said, “Let’s find out where we are.” 

“Already did.” Jade said from in front of a doorway, a little ways away from everyone else. “There are no other doors in this room besides this one. There’s a sign above it that says ‘truth’.” She pointed above where she was standing. “I didn’t go in yet, but from out here it looks pitch black in there. There are cameras in all top corners of the room.” She pointed at the cameras that sure enough, were there. “We’re being watched. This is a set up. And whoever it is that did set us up, has power. A lot of it, seeing as they brought all of us here.” 

“I like her.” Rebekah said. 

“And who exactly are you?” Kol asked. 

Before Jade could answer, she was cut off. 

“Jade? I thought you were in the… prison world.” Caroline said. She looked at Ric who just looked away from her. The blonde looked back at Jade. 

“Long story.” Jade said. She went into the room. 

“Wait, Jade!” Josie ran after her. 

“No way.” Penelope chuckled. 

Lizzie gave her an annoyed look. “What, she-devil?” 

Penelope sighed. “I have a feeling it will all be painfully clear soon enough.” And with that she went into the room. Lizzie groaned and followed her in. Hope caught up to Lizzie and stood beside her as they entered. 

Everyone else just shrugged and went in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guys like it? tell me what you thought! the next chapter will be up asap:)


	2. the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i hope this clears up some of the confusion people had from last chapter:)  
> also there was that one flashback scene where alaric said jade was smart and was a straight A student and i took that and ran with it lol  
> hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!! enjoy:)

When everyone was inside, they were even more confused than before. The room wasn’t a room at all. It was a hallway, but an exceptionally wide hallway. Both sides of the walls were lined with doors. There were three doors on each side. Straight ahead, at the end of the hall was another entry way. When the whole entire group entered the hallway, the doorway that they had just walked through disappeared. No one paid any mind to it. 

“What in the bloody hell is this?” Rebekah exaggerated. 

“Oh, that’s… interesting.” Jade said lowly. 

“You, clever girl, what did you find?” Rebekah asked. 

“These doors have names on them…” Jade walked down the wall of doors on the left side and then did the same to the right, her hand trailing along the small gold plates drilled into the doors. “Our names. Two each.” Jade found one with her name on it and opened it. She didn’t go in, only looked around and then closed it again. “Their bedrooms.” She looked at the top corners of the hall. “There’s still cameras too. We’re still being watched.” Jade shrugged her shoulders and then turned around to the entry way at the other end of the hall. 

“Ric, what is Jade doing here? How did she get out of the prison world? She’s dangerous, Ric, why are we listening to her?” Caroline whispered. Jade’s vampire hearing allowed her to hear what she said. She turned back around towards the headmaster and the blonde. 

“You didn’t tell her.” Jade said bluntly to Alaric. When he just looked down, Jade sighed and went through the second doorway.

As soon as she entered, lights abruptly turned themselves on. She looked around. “Huh, that’s weird.” She went back out to the others. 

“What did you find, Jade?” Josie stepped towards the vampire only to be pulled back when her mother grabbed her wrist sharply, stopping her from moving any further. 

“Josie, don’t. You don’t know what she’s done.” Caroline told her daughter softly. 

“Yes, I do, mom. It’s not what you think.” Josie protested. 

“I’m not a threat, Ms. Forbes.” Jade said, trying to ease the tension. 

“Last time I checked, you were.” Caroline said protectively. She turned to Alaric. “Ric, why aren’t you doing anything? What don’t I know?” 

“Why won’t you just tell her, Dr. Saltzman?” Jade asked. 

“Dad. You can’t put it off anymore.” Josie tried to convince him. He just looked at Caroline speechless. 

“Would someone just explain whatever happened so we can get this show on the road?” Kol said genuinely curious. 

“It was a mistake, Care.” Was all the headmaster managed. 

“Wha- How was she slaughtering a group of teenagers a mistake?” Caroline’s voice began to raise. She turned to Jade. “He was going to kill you, but I convinced him that he should show you mercy. You should be thanking me.” 

Even with Caroline’s anger rising, Jade stayed normal. 

Jade thought about it for a second before slowly nodding. “You know what, yeah. You’re right. Thank you, Ms. Forbes. Thank you for sending me to a prison world for a crime that I couldn’t stop from happening. Thank you for sending me into a hell whole with Kai fucking Parker. Thank you for making me relive the same day over and over again for 10 years. Thank you for sending me somewhere where the only thing I could do was kill my friends and be killed by my friends over and over again. Thank you for stripping away my life without an explanation.” She huffed. “Not that I cared anyways.” She mumbled. Caroline’s ears picked up on it though. She looked at Alaric quizzically. 

The headmaster just avoided her gaze. Josie gave up and stepped closer to her mother. “She’s a ripper, mom. And after it happened she turned it off.” 

Jade’s gaze flickered briefly between Caroline and Josie before she turned away and went back into the other room she had discovered, leaving the blonde vampire to soak in the new information she got. 

Caroline let go of Josie’s wrist and looked at Alaric. 

“How did you  _ not _ notice it?” Guilt started to seep into Caroline’s veins. “We sent those kids to the prison world… on a  _ mistake? _ ” Alaric looked at the ground. “Oh my god. Ric, What did we do?” She whispered. 

Davina stepped out into the open. “So, let me get this straight. A couple of your supernatural kids killed some humans, but it was out of their control. And when that girl had her humanity off and didn’t show any sign of sorrow, you didn’t notice and just sent them away? Locking people up is the wrong move.” The witch went over to the doorway with her husband in trail. 

Josie went in after Jade with Lizzie, Hope, Penelope, and MG behind her. Soon enough, everyone else except Caroline and Alaric went in too. 

“Okay, now I’m just more confused.” Hope said. 

“This is more my style.” MG said. He and Lizzie shared a look. 

The room was set up like a movie theater. All the way in the back was a kitchen. People started spreading out, investigating parts of the room. Jade went over to the seats. Just like the doors, there were small gold plates with names engraved into them. Although, there was only one name per seat this time. 

“I think I’m getting it.” Jade drawled slowly. 

“You’re the smart one, go on then.” Rebekah encouraged her. Jade sighed and looked up at the large screen. She frowned. She went over to the doorway, but didn’t exit the room. 

“Dr. Saltzman, Ms. Forbes. I think that you need to come in here in order to prove my theory right.” Caroline and Alaric stopped talking, nodded, and crossed the threshold. 

As soon as they did, some of the spotlights turned off and words appeared on the screen. 

_ Please find your assigned seats and sit.  _

Everyone looked to Jade, who just shrugged. “I guess, we should do what it says. We don’t have the upper hand.” 

There were numerous rows of seats, but everyone’s assigned seats were more towards the front. The first two rows was where the group’s seats were. In the first row from the end to the other end was Jade, Josie, Lizzie, Hope, MG, and Penelope in order. The second row was Alaric, Caroline, Rebekah, Freya, Davina, and Kol in order. Lizzie took her seat first and the rest followed. 

When the last person was seated, the words on the screen faded to new ones. 

_ Welcome.  _

“This doesn’t feel like a very warm welcome.” Lizzie mumbled. Hope snorted. 

_ As long as you follow the rules, nobody gets hurt.  _

Everyone looked at each other. 

_ As of now there are 12 of you.  _

_ More might show up, More might disappear.  _

“Landon was here before. But then he disappeared and MG showed up.” Josie said to no one in particular. 

_ It all depends on where the story goes.  _

“What is this a sit-com?” Penelope asked. MG shrugged. 

_ Feel free to talk. There will be intermissions. During intermissions, help yourself to the kitchen.  _

_ Each day will be a new person or relationship. Some might last for more than a day. Some might last one day and then reappear another day. There might be two or more topics in one day.  _

_ It all depends on how the story goes.  _

Jade hummed. Josie turned to her. “What is it?” 

“It makes more and more sense, but I still don’t know the motive.” Jade replied without looking away from the screen. 

_ You couldn’t do it yourselves, so I had to do it for you.  _

_ The many truths will be discovered.  _

The screen went black for a moment. 

_ Introductions: _

_ Freya Mikaelson.  _ A picture of Freya appeared on the screen. 

_ Kol Mikaelson.  _ A picture of Kol appeared on the screen. 

_ Rebekah Mikaelson.  _ A picture of Rebekah appeared on the screen. 

_ Davina Claire.  _ A picture of Davina appeared on the screen. 

_ Caroline Forbes.  _ A picture of Caroline appeared on the screen. 

_ Alaric Saltzman.  _ A picture of Alaric appeared on the screen. 

_ Penelope Park.  _ A picture of Penelope appeared on the screen. 

_ Milton Greasley.  _ A picture of MG appeared on the screen. 

_ Jade [Will Be Discovered]. A picture of Jade appeared on the screen.  _

__ “Wait, that can't be right. My last name is Smith. Right, Dr. Saltzman?” Jade turned behind her to look at Alaric, brows furrowed. 

“That’s what it says in your file. I guess we’ll find out.” He shrugged. Jade turned back around and fidgeted uncomfortably. 

_ Hope Mikaelson.  _ A picture of Hope appeared on the screen. 

_ Josie Saltzman.  _ A picture of Josie appeared on the screen. 

_ Lizzie Saltzman.  _ A picture of Lizzie appeared on the screen. 

The screen faded to black again. 

_ Shall we begin.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahhhh so julie plec didn’t give jade a last name so i’m going with my own theory;)  
> please tell me what you think so far!!  
> also disclaimer!! i love caroline but i just thought that i would make her a tiny bit mean this chapter bc she didn’t understand what happened. i promise she will be her normal self for the rest of the story:)


	3. it was... something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i rewatch the episode to write this? yes. is all the dialogue from the episode correct? yes. did i cry while writing this? yes. did it take me 9 hours to write this? yes. do i regret it? no.
> 
> also can i just say kol mikaelson really is that bitch lol
> 
> also i know i wrote this after the noir episode but let’s just pretend that this is started in the last episode of s2 but before real josie came back bc it wouldn’t fit well if she was back before the first chapter of this. you’ll find out why it has to be like this in the coming chapters;) 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Day 1 

_Shall we begin._

The screen faded to black again. It stayed like that for at least 10 seconds. The only sounds that could be heard were awkward coughs and the ruffling of clothes. 

_Hope & Lizzie _

_Lizzie & Josie _

_Penelope & Josie _

The four whose names were on the screen looked at each other uneasily. 

_Josie was standing at the top of the stairs, looking around. Her hair was slicked back into a bun and she was wearing a black dress with flowers at the bottom. Penelope came up behind her, but bumped into someone. She was wearing a black pant suit with an attached cape. She stood next to Josie._

_Josie sighed. “You are like a lingering cough.”_

_“MG’s M.I.A.” Penelope held out her elbow to Josie. “You’re stuck with me.”_

_Josie hesitantly looped her arm through Penelope’s._

_“Riddle me this.” Penelope began. “How does you losing everything help Hope win?”_

_“I’m the fall girl.” Josie replied. She and Penelope started descending down the stairs. “I had to make it into contention to this point, the final event, so I could take a literal fall and take out Hope’s closest competitor.”_

_“For real?” Penelope looked at her. Josie said nothing. “Josie you are so much better than that. I know Lizzie doesn’t think that you could win. But, I do. Go down swinging.” Josie looked at her. “You deserve to walk down those steps with your head held high, like your mom did.”_

Caroline smiled to herself. Josie chanced a glance at Penelope, who was already looking at her. 

_The spotlight went onto Josie and Penelope._

_“Miss Josette Saltzman escorted by Miss Penelope Park.” Veera called._

_Josie and Penelope started their descent down the steps. Penelope was looking at Josie and smiling. Josie was smiling and looking out at the crowd. Josie turned her head to Penelope still smiling. Josie looked Back out at the crowd, but then her eyes caught Lizzie’s. Penelope noticed and her smile dropped. Josie looked back at Penelope. Josie purposefully fell into the other competitor. Penelope’s face showed her displeasement. Everyone gasped at the sudden incident. Lizzie smiled._

_As Josie was trying to get up, Penelope went over to her._

_“What are you gonna do when I’m not here to fight for you anymore?” She asked._

_“What’s that supposed to mean?” Josie asked in return. She got up from off the ground._

_“You wanna know?” Penelope asked rhetorically. “Read the letter.” She gave Lizzie a look before leaving the scene. Josie looked back at Lizzie and then down at the ground before she left the scene too._

The screen went black. 

_Intermission._

“Well.” Kol said. “That was… interesting.” 

“Lizzie, I can't believe you asked your sister to do that!” Caroline chastised. 

“I can.” Penelope mumbled. 

“That was from the Miss Mystic Falls pageant last year.” Josie said in her sister’s defense . “Lizzie and I have been working out our codependency issues. We’re getting better.” 

“No, Jo. She’s right. I shouldn’t have asked you to do that. I’m really sorry.” Lizzie said. Josie smiled at her twin. 

“It’s okay.” Josie took her sister’s hand. “Wait, if I remember correctly, I went to go read Penelope’s letter after that. Then, I confronted Lizzie and went to… see Penelope.” Josie and Penelope looked at each other. 

“Oh.” Was all Penelope said. Lizzie stood up and looked between the two girls. 

“Oh _god._ Please tell me you two didn’t have _sex_! I don’t want to see that! I’d rather… talk about nerd stuff with frodo!” Lizzie recoiled away from them. 

“NO!” Penelope and Josie said at the same time. 

“It was… something else.” Penelope said quietly. 

Silence. 

“Okay! Well, I’m going to go grab something to eat. Anyone wanna come with?” Jade broke the awkward silence abruptly. 

“Sure.” MG immediately agreed. 

“I’m starving.” Hope said. 

“I’m outta here.” Kol said. 

The four made their way up the steps and onto the top platform where the vast kitchen was. There was a mini fridge next to a microwave to which the three vampires were drawn to. MG opened it up. Inside was a large supply of blood bags. They each grabbed one for themselves and began to drink. After a second Jade took hers out of her mouth and knitted her eyebrows together. 

“Wait, if this person is only communicating with us through the screen and no one can get in wherever this place is without being put here, then what are we going to do when all of this runs out? We don’t know how long we’re gonna be here for.” Jade asked worriedly. 

Hope, who found a bag of chips and began eating them, went over to the three holding a note. 

“I found this note on the counter over there. It says that overnight food will be automatically restocked or whatever that means.” She held the slip of paper out to Jade, who took it and read it over. She placed the note in her back pocket. 

“Okay, thanks.” She smiled at the tribrid. 

“So, Milton Greasley. What’s your story?” Kol asked. 

“I actually go by MG and by the way things are going so far, I guess you’ll find out soon enough.” MG replied. Kol hummed in response. “I wonder who I’m rooming with.” 

“Oh, I already memorized the pairings.” Jade said proudly. The others looked at her as if wanting her to elaborate. “MG, you’re with Penelope. Kol, you’re with Davina. Hope, you’re with me. Josie and Lizzie are together. Alaric and Caroline are together. And Freya and Rebekah are together.” 

“Good to know.” Freya said, coming up the stairs. Everyone else was behind her. Josie and Penelope looked awkward standing next to each other and Lizzie’s face showed shame. “What’s here to eat?” 

Hope looked around. “I think just about anything.” She glanced at Lizzie’s sorrowful expression. “Hey, Lizzie, I think I saw an ice cream station over there. How about we go get something.” The blonde’s face noticeably lit up at that. She nodded and went with Hope to get some ice cream. 

MG looked at the screen. “Uh, guys? I think you should hurry up.” He called back to Lizzie and Hope without looking away from the screen. “Wouldn’t want to break the rules.” Everyone looked at the screen now. It was counting down from 60. 




“Alright let's head down then.” Jade said as she hopped down the first step. Josie and MG followed her from behind. 




Lizzie and Hope quickly put two cups under the ice cream dispenser while everyone else made their way down the steps too. When they were done, Lizzie and Hope followed them. 




Everyone got settled in their seats and the countdown immediately stopped. 

The screen faded to black, but at least this time everyone knew what was coming. 

_Hope walked out to the top of the stairs wearing a blue dress._

“Is that my-“ Caroline started. Lizzie looked up at her and smiled and nodded. 

_Landon stepped up next to her wearing a grim expression. Hope looked over to him._

_“Hey. Where have you been?” She asked him, smiling. “You okay? Why do you smell like a bar?”_

_“Penelope Park told me that you are keeping a secret…” He began without looking at Hope. “About my mom.” Hope’s smile fell. “She says that we met her and I don’t remember it… but you do.” Hope was speechless. Landon looked at her. “She’s lying, right?” Hope still didn’t say anything. “Just tell me she’s lying, Hope.” He raised his voice a little. Hope still didn’t say anything. “You know, I wasn’t always the most honest person, but you were the one that taught me the value in being truthful. And the truth… I can't be here right now.” Landon walked away from her._

_“Landon, Landon!” Hope tried to stop him, but he still left._

“Hope, I’m sorry. I was drunk and it just came out and-“ Penelope started. 

“It’s fine, Penelope. He was going to have to find out at some point.” Hope cut her off. 

“Hope, is that really what he said to you?” Lizzie asked. Hope looked at her and shrugged. “What a fucking hypocrite.” Lizzie mumbled. 

_“You’re next, Hope.” A man with a headset on said._

_Hope was looking around, distressed. “I can’t do this. I can’t do this.” She whispered. Hope look at Lizzie, who was already watching her. “I can’t.” When Hope turned to leave, she bumped into Roman._

All the Mikaelsons except for Hope in the room inhaled sharply. Rebekah stood up. 

“How dare he even step near you after what he did! Hope, he got Hayley killed!” Rebekah shouted. 

“I forgave him, Aunt Bex. It’s in the past. I had to move on.” Hope looked at her aunt calmly. Rebekah sat back down, but she was still angry. 

_“Just five more minutes.” Roman told her. Hope inhaled. “Get through this and it’ll all be over.” Hope wiped her face and took his arm. She looked up, trying to stop tears from falling. They stepped forward and went down the stairs._

_Hope and Roman, along with the other contestants, began the dance._

_“You doing okay?” He asked her._

_“Fine.” Hope choked out. “Let’s just get through this like you said.”_

_Lizzie was watching them until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Josie._

_“They’re about to announce the winners. Where have you been?” She asked the brunette._

_“I was getting the note that Penelope wrote me. She’s leaving the school.” Josie said._

_Lizzie looked back at Hope and Roman. “Oh yeah. I knew that. I overheard dad talking to her parents.”_

_“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Josie blinked._

_Lizzie looked back at her sister. “The devil is exercising herself from our lives. That’s good news. Why are you acting all annoyed?” She looked back at Hope and Roman._

_“I can’t believe this.” Lizzie looked back at Josie. “She’s been telling me all along, but I could never hear it.” Lizzie looked at her strangely. “You never consider anybody’s feelings but your own.” Josie’s face hardened._

Lizzie looked down at her lap. Hope noticed and took Lizzie’s hand in her own. Lizzie looked at her and they smiled at each other. 

_“What? That’s not fair.” Lizzie countered._

_“Isn’t it?” Josie asked. “It’s bad enough that you didn’t think I’d want to enter, but not a single part of you thought that I could even win.”_

_From where Hope and Roman were dancing, Hope glanced at the twins._

_“Jo, I’m not a mind reader, okay? If you wanted to win-“ Lizzie started._

_“Of course I wanted to win.” Lizzie’s face dropped. “But the second you dropped out, you gifted your entire plan to Hope.”_

_“Because of science.” Lizzie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_“Lizzie, listen to yourself. Science? What about your sister’s feelings.”_

_“What are they fighting about?” Hope asked Roman._

_“Who knows? It’s always something with those girls.”_

_“I know you can hear them.” Hope said. She looked at Roman. “Tell me.”_

_“Do you know how good it would feel to actually be competing? In mom’s dress?” Josie asked Lizzie. They looked over at Hope. “Did you even consider how Hope would feel wearing it?”_

Caroline seemed to understand what was coming. She and all the other Mikaelsons had pained expressions on their faces. 

_“She looks fantastic. She should feel amazing.” Lizzie said._

_“Will she still feel amazing when she learns where it came from?” Josie asked coldly._

_“It’s silly. Sibling rivalry stuff, about the dress you’re wearing.” Roman told Hope._

_“What about it?” Hope asked him._

_“What do you mean where it came from?” Lizzie asked Josie, slightly annoyed. “It was a gift from some guy who used to crush on mom.”_

_“From Klaus Mikaelson, Lizzie. Hope’s dad.” Josie walked away from her sister. Lizzie looked back at Hope and Roman with an ‘Oh no’ look on her face._

Rebekah looked over at Caroline. They made eye contact and a silent mutualism was created between them. 

_“What?” Hope stammered. “Tell me.”_

_“Your father gave it to her.”_

_Hope's mouth fell open. “My dad chose this dress?”_

_“Apparently.” Hope started to hyperventilate. “Are you okay?”_

_“May I have your attention please?” Veera called out. “Without further ado, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls. From the Salvatore School, Miss Hope Mikaelson.” People began to clap. Tears were streaming down Hope’s face. The school began to shake. Lizzie ran up to Hope and swung her arms around her._

_“Congratulations. It’s okay. Just let it out. The real way. The way you’ve needed to all along.” Lizzie whispered in Hope's ear. Hope faintly nodded, buried her head in Lizzie's shoulder, and began to cry._

Once again, the screen faded to black. 

_Intermission._

“Wow…” Davina said. 

“That was…” Alaric trailed off. 

“Emotional.” Jade choked out. Everybody looked at her. She was wiping tears off her face. “What? I just got my humanity back after 10 years of having it off. Don’t judge me.” Josie suppressed a giggle. 

“How long is this going to take? Also what time is it?” Freya asked. 

“First question- no idea. Second question- I would like to know that myself.” Hope said. 

“It’s been 5 hours and 37 minutes since we got here.” Penelope said. 

“How do you know that? Are you smart like her?” Rebekah jestered to Jade who was still wiping her cheeks. Penelope glanced over at the blonde vampire before answering. 

“N-no I just have a phone.” She replied. Jade’s eyes widened and she shot out of her seat. 

“You have a phone!” Jade said like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

Penelope looked at her warily. “Yeah, I have a phone.” She turned her head. “What is wrong with her?” She whispered. 

Jade brushed off Penelope’s comment and shook her head. “No, no. You have a _phone!_ ” Jade looked around. “She has a _phone.”_

Josie caught on and stood up next to Jade. “Penelope, you have a phone!” She said excitedly. 

“Wow, this is like the plague.” She held her phone out and waved it around. “Yes. I have a phone.” She said like she was talking to an alien. 

“Oh my god. You have a phone! Call someone!” Josie said. Jade nodded enthusiastically. 

“Oh. Oh! I have a phone!” Penelope exclaimed. She stood up with them. Everyone got out of their seats and huddled around Penelope. She opened her phone and pulled up her contacts. “Who should I call?” 

“Call Dorian.” Alaric said. 

“I don’t just have Dorian’s phone number, Dr. Saltzman. I’ll call the Salvatore School.” Penelope went to the contact and called the number. She put the call on speaker. It rang for a moment and then someone picked up. 

“ _Uhh… Hello?”_

“Wade?” All the Salvatore School people said. 

“ _Who is thi-“_ The call got cut off. 

“Shit.” Penelope and Jade said at the same time. 

“Well that sucks.” Freya said. 

“Oh no. Look at the screen.” Lizzie said. Everyone looked back at the screen. 

_It wouldn’t have worked anyways._

_Please take your seats._

Everyone sat back down cautiously. 

The screen went black. 

_Hope handed Lizzie Caroline’s dress. “I need to go find Landon.” The tribrid said._

_Lizzie took the dress and put it into its box. “Just give him a minute to breathe. Boys need some space before they come crawling back.” Hope sat down on Josie’s bed._

_“I thought I could keep it together.” Hope began. Lizzie turned around to look at her. “I’ve worked so hard to move on from all the things that have happened to me in my life.” Lizzie sat down on her own bed across from Hope. “But everyone was right. Everyone’s been right. I needed to, like, let it all out.” Lizzie nodded thoughtfully. “How did you know what to say? How did you know what to do?”_

_“It’s just what Josie’s done for me a thousand times. She’s really mad at me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so angry.” Lizzie said._

_“Landon’s pretty mad at me too.” Hope whispered._

_“Then let’s make a deal. You help me get Josie back, and I’ll help you get Landon.” Lizzie held out her pinkie to Hope. Hope took it and intertwined their fingers._

The screen faded to black. 

_Penelope walked into the common room with a suitcase._

Josie and Penelope looked at each other. They knew what was coming. 

_“You weren’t gonna say goodbye?” Josie called out. Penelope turned to her._

_“I did. In my letter. Which I'm guessing you finally read.” Penelope sighed._

_Josie looked down and then back up at Penelope. “Belgium?”_

_“My mom got a job. And there’s a great witch only school, so I don’t have to deal with wolves or vamps or Lizzie.” Penelope smirked._

_“Penelope.” Josie walked closer to her. “Don’t leave.”_

_“You know, for weeks, I have been hoping that you would give me-“ She held out her index finger. “-one reason to stay. Instead you gave me a thousand reasons to go.” Josie blinked. Penelope walked closer to her. “Losing on purpose. Always putting yourself second- my heart can’t take it.” Penelope started to get choked up. “And I will not wait around and watch what happens to you next.”_

_Josie shook her head. “What are you talking about?” Penelope sighed and took out her bag._

_“You know the pens I was using to spy? This…” She took a large book out of her bag. “records all of it. It’s basically a log of everything written down at the Salvatore School. And I want you to read what your dad wrote about something called The Merge.”_

Caroline and Alaric stiffened. 

_Penelope held the book out to Josie._

_“I don’t understand.” Josie said as she took the book from Penelope._

_“Well you will.” A tear slid down Josie’s face. Penelope stepped closer to her. “One day.” She held Josie’s face in her hands. “You will understand. Why I did. Everything I did.” Penelope herself began to cry. More tears fell down Josie’s cheeks. “Oh.” Penelope wipes Josie's tears away. They pressed their foreheads together and leaned in to kiss. When they pulled apart, their foreheads were still pressed together. Josie looked down and when Penelope noticed, she pulled her in to hug her. “I love you, JoJo.” They pulled apart. “I love you with all of my obnoxious,” Josie laughed. “selfish, evil heart.” Reluctantly, Penelope walked away and left the Salvatore School._

The screen faded to black. 

_You may go to your assigned rooms._

Silence. 

“Fuck.” Jade sobbed. 

Lizzie sniffled. Josie looked at her. “Lizzie?” She asked. 

Tears were streaming down her face. “That was… beautiful.” A watery laugh escaped her. She looked at Penelope. “Wow. Holy shit, who knew the she-devil had such a way with words.” Lizzie and Penelope laughed at the same time. 

Everyone in the room was teary. 

“That was really fucking sad.” Jade sobbed some more. MG went over to her and rubbed her back. 

“Alright. Well, I guess we should go to our rooms now.” Davina said. 

Everyone agreed and got up. They all went to their assigned rooms without another word. 

Lizzie and Josie’s room, 2 hours later. 

“Lizzie? Are you alright?” Josie asked into the darkness. 

“Fine.” Lizzie said tightly. 

“Don’t lie to me. I can feel your anxiety.” Josie countered. 

Silence. Lizzie started hyperventilating. 

“I can’t do this. In the direction that this is going, I think I know what’s going to happen next. No one can find out.” Lizzie quickly swung her legs off of her bed, ran to the door, and swung it open. Josie got up and went after her. 

“Lizzie! What are you doing!” Josie whisper-shouted. There was a spotlight in the hallway so Josie could see Lizzie run over to where the entryway they first went through to get into the hallway once was. Now it was just a plain wall. Lizzie began to bang on it. 

Jade and Hope’s room. 

Hope sharply sat up at the sound of a strangled cry. She looked to the bed next to her to find Jade also sitting up in her bed. 

“What the hell was that?” The vampire asked. 

“Lizzie.” Hope whispered. They both got out of bed and exited their room. 

Lizzie was frustratedly banging on the wall. Josie was trying to calm her down. Hope was by her side in an instant. 

“Lizzie, what’s wrong?” Hope asked her softly. 

“They can’t find out. They can’t find out.” Lizzie kept repeating under her breath. Hope looked to Josie for any clues as to what was happening. Josie shook her head. Penelope and MG came out of their room. 

“Is she okay?” Penelope asked without sarcasm. She and MG stood next to Jade. 

“I’m fine.” Lizzie raised her voice. “I just need to get out of her. They can’t find out.” She continued banging on the wall. 

“Who can’t find out what, Lizzie?” Josie asked her. She was ignored. 

“Lizzie.” Hope said. Lizzie looked at her. “Who can’t find out what?” 

Lizzie’s eyes began to tear up. She shook her head and let out a frustrated yell from between gritted teeth. She hit the wall harder. 

“Uh, guys.” MG said. “A screen just popped up out of nowhere on the wall.” Everyone, including Lizzie, stopped what they were doing and looked to where MG’s gaze was fixed. Sure enough, a medium sized screen was on the wall next to the wall Lizzie had been banging on. 

_You tried to get out._

_You broke a rule._

_Now someone has to be punished._

_But I’m feeling nice, so I’ll let you choose who it should be._

A hole in the shape of a door emerged from the wall. But there was no door. It was just a pit of blackness. A timer on the screen started counting down from 30. 

“I’ll go. I messed everything up. It should be me.” Lizzie said. Josie stood in front of her. 

“Hell no. I can handle it. I’ll go.” Josie said. 

“No.” Jade stepped up. “I’ll do it. I’ve died and have been tortured many, many times before. I’ll be back. I promise.” And before anyone could do or say anything else, Jade ran into the pitch black abyss, which closed behind her. Everyone else was left gaping at the wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... uh... how we feelin? 
> 
> GUYS I LITERALLY LOVE LIZZIE DONT COME AT ME she’s my favorite character (next to jade of course) 
> 
> tell me what you think some stuff meant in this!!!
> 
> ps oh and uhhh the fact that at the end no one else woke up is kinda a miracle but if they did it wouldn’t fit in the story right so let’s just ignore that


	4. that’s the alpha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see huh? well here i am. hope you guys are staying safe and healthy:) enjoy!

Day 2 - Part 1

“She’ll be hungry. Right?” Josie was pacing back and forth in the screen room. Everyone else was sitting in their seats, patiently waiting for Jade to return. The brunette siphoner refused to sit down until Jade got back. She kept telling herself that Jade promised she would be back and she would be. “Well, she’s always hungry, but she’ll be hungrier than usual. Yes. MG? Can you please grab me a blood bag?” She stopped pacing and held out her hands to stop MG from doing anything yet. “Or wait, no. Grab two.” She continued pacing. 

“Sure, Jo.” MG said warily. He vamp sped up to the kitchen, got two blood bags, and then ran them back down to Josie. “Here you go.” She took them from him with a quick smile. He sat back in his seat. 

The truth was, Josie wasn’t the only one who was worried about Jade. The previous night, right after Jade disappeared, Penelope, MG, Lizzie, Josie, and Hope woke the others up to tell them what had happened. Still, no one knew what got Lizzie so worked up. But what was done was done. 

Josie’s pacing continued. “What do you guys think is happening to her? Where do you think she went? Do you think she saw the person who’s doing this to us?” In the middle of Josie’s rambling, Jade walked into the screen room, face void of any expression. Josie turned to continue pacing and saw the vampire. “Jade!” Josie exhaled a sigh of relief and ran over to her. Everyone stood up. Jade stopped walking, but didn’t show any sign of emotion. It was like her mind was in a different world. “Jade?” Josie asked softly. When Jade didn’t answer, Josie put her hand on her arm. Jade snapped out of it and jumped. “Jade, are you okay?” 

Jade faintly nodded. “Fine.” Josie wasn’t convinced, but let it go. 

“Jade, what happened in there?” Penelope asked. Jade looked down. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She said quietly. 

“Do you want to drink something?” Josie held out one of the blood bags to Jade. Her head immediately shot up and her face went pale. She looked like she was about to be sick. She glanced at the blood bag in Josie’s hand and her eyes went red and veins bulged out of the skin under them. Jade closed her eyes and violently shook her head. “Okay… Well, tell me if you do.” Josie went over to her seat, put the two blood bags under it, and then sat down. 

Jade took a deep breath to make the veins disappear before she went over to her seat and sat down herself. 

The screen turned on as soon as she did. 

_Welcome back._

_Today the topic was originally going to be Jade, but in light of events from last night, we wouldn’t want to torment her any further._

Everyone glanced at Jade confused and sorrowfully. So it wasn’t physical torture. It was mental. Jade glanced around self consciously. 

_So instead…_

_Lizzie._

_Lizzie & Hope. _

_Lizzie & Josie. _

The three glanced at each other, getting ready for what was to come. 

_Lizzie opened the door to her room and sighed. She stormed over to her lengthy mirror and took deep breaths._

_“Breathe. Just breathe.” She shook her head slightly. “I wish Hope had never come to this school.”_

_All of a sudden, a blue woman popped out of nowhere behind her. Lizzie yelped and turned around._

Lizzie raised her eyebrows in confusion and disbelief. “Okay, I remember getting worked up, but this-“ she gestured to the screen, “I definitely don’t remember. And I think I would remember a blue woman popping up out of nowhere.” 

Josie turned to her sister. “Wait, Lizzie, what do you mean you don’t remember this?” 

“I just don’t remember this at all. I think this was-“

“After you got back from europe.” Hope finished for her. Lizzie looked at her sceptically. “What? I can tell by your outfit.” Lizzie smirked and Hope blushed. 

“Well, I guess we’re about to find out what happened.” Josie said. 

_“Where did you come from?” Lizzie asked the blue woman._

_“Mm. First things first, I’m-“_

_“Blue. Y-You’re so blue.” Lizzie interrupted._

_The woman looked down at herself. “My name is Ablah.”_

_“And you're obviously a monster.” Lizzie said._

_“Would a monster grant your wish?”_

_“Holy crap.” Lizzie smiled. “You’re a freaking Genie!”_

_“Hmm. Jinni.” The Jinni corrected. “And your wish is my command.” She snapped her fingers and they disappeared in a puff of blue smoke._

“Ok. Um. What?” Lizzie gawked. Josie nudged her and snorted. 

_Lizzie was sleeping on her bed when she heard a knock on her door._

_“Elizabeth.” Alaric said before opening the door. “Rise and shine.” Lizzie turned over._

_“What, you taking the day off, Lizzie B?”_

_Lizzie sat up. “Dad, what time is it? I had the weirdest dre-“ She was cut off at the sight of her father with a beard. “What happened to your face?”_

_“Quit stalling. It’s time-“ He put his fist in his hand. “-for fight training.”_

_Lizzie shook her head. “Pass. I’m not really in the mood to watch Hope be a ninja today, dad.”_

_Alaric gave her a look. “Who?”_

_Lizzie’s mouth fell open. “Never mind.”_

_Alaric shrugged. “Alright. Well, come on. Josie’s down at the doc.” He kicked the air. “Come on. Let’s go. Get out of bed.” He left the room._

_Lizzie smiled to herself._

_Alaric, Lizzie, and Josie were fighting with stick staffs at the doc._

_Lizzie laughed. “I’m so good at this. How am I so good?”_

_“Don’t brag. You’re losing.” Ric said._

_Josie giggled. “Lizzie, go high.”_

_Lizzie pushes her father back and swiped at his head. He ducked and Josie swiped at his legs. He fell on his back._

_He chuckled. “I’m really proud of you guys. Help your old man up.” Lizzie and Josie took his hands. He grunted as he stood up. “Oh god. Yeah. Our years of training have really paid off.”_

_“So there’s, like, no one else you’d rather be training with?” Lizzie asked. Josie and Ric looked at her strangely._

_“Well, who else would there be?” Ric laughed. “Now go get dressed. You’re giving a tour in 10 minutes and I really need you to sell the new recruit on our place. He’s not sure he wants to go here.”_

_“Who wouldn’t want to go here?” Lizzie asked._

_“Exactly.” Josie said. “We’ll reel him in, dad. Don’t worry.”_

_Ric shook his head. “What would I do without you guys?”_

_“Welcome to the Salvatore School. We’re your tour guides.”_

_“I’m Josie.”_

_“And I’m Lizzie. Sisters.”_

_“Twins.”_

_“Fraternal, obvs.”_

_“Come on. We'll show you around. Everybody gets along with everybody here. For the most part.” Josie and Lizzie led Jed into the school._

_“The wolves are pretty cliquey. They mostly like to hang with their… Oh.” Lizzie looked around. The windows were broken and there was dust everywhere and furniture was torn up._

_“This place is a turd stain.” Jed said._

_“Uh.” Lizzie trailed off. “The maintenance staff must be on holiday or something. Um… Why don’t we introduce you to your pack.” Josie smiled and nodded._

_“Okay.” Jed muttered._

_“Where’s the pack?” Lizzie asked Josie. Josie held out her hand and smiled._

_“Hey Jed. I’m Luis.” A short, lanky kid walked over to them. He held out his hand. “Your alpha.”_

_“Uh-h” Jed said. Lizzie looked down, embarrassed._

Rebekah and Kol laughed out loud. 

“Th- That’s the alpha?” Kol managed before more fits of laughter took him. 

“Oh my god, I haven’t laughed this much in a while.” Rebekah said breathlessly. Lizzie turned and glared at them. They immediately shut up. 

_Lizzie took a spoon full of cereal and let it drip back into her bowl. She sighed._

_“Do you think he’ll stay?” Josie asked, watching Jed talk to Luis. Lizzie looked over too. “It’s so hard to get anyone to stay.”_

_“Well, if these are the breakfast offerings, it’s no wonder.” Josie looked at her weirdly. “Where are the pastries? The Belgian Waffles? The smoothie station?” Lizzie put her bowl on the table in front of her._

_Josie laughed. “Right. I’ll tell dad to add that to the budget after he pays the gas bill.”_

_“W-wait.” Lizzie laughed. “Are we… poor?”_

_“Lizzie, you know how expensive it is to run this place. How hard it is to get benefactors. I mean, Damon Salvatore has been as generous as he can be, but he and Elena have kids of their own that they need to take care of.”_

Rebekah, Caroline, and Alaric smiled at that. 

_“I’m gonna make sure that dad eats. He works so hard.” Josie got up and walked away._

Alaric tapped Josie on the shoulder. When she turned to him, he smiled at her. 

“Hey, I love you.” He said. 

“I know. I love you too, dad.” She smiled back. Josie turned back around in her seat. 

_“Oh, crap.” Lizzie said. She sighed. “Genie? Genie.”_

_“Is she, like, uh, talking to herself?” Jed asked Luis from a little ways away._

_“The Saltzman twins are blazing hot, but the blonde one es muy loco.” Luis spun his pencil around the side of his head._

This caused Lizzie to crane her neck. Hope slightly leaned towards her, offering comfort. 

_“Genie.” Lizzie said more sharply. The Jinni appeared next to her._

_“Yeah?” She held up her hand._

_“This place sucks.” Lizzie said. The Jinni nodded her head in return._

_“Hope’s dad wrote my mom a big check to fund the school when it opened, so no Hope, no funding, no fun.” She looked at the Jinni. “Fix it.”_

_“Is that to be your next wish?”_

_“Yes that will be my- wait.” The Jinni stopped her motion of almost snapping her fingers. Lizzie narrowed her eyes. “I know how this goes. I waste my first wish by not being specific enough. I waste my second one trying to clean up my first only to make things worse and then my third gets wasted by wishing that I never had any wishes in the first place. I won’t fall for it Genie.”_

_The Jinni cleared her throat. “It’s Jinni.”_

_“That’s what I said.” Lizzie said automatically. “I’ll beat you at your own game. Make the best of this rat trap. Send me back in.” The Jinni snapped her fingers._

The screen faded to black. 

_Intermission._

“Lizzie, you seriously don’t remember any of this?” Ric asked his daughter. 

“Nope. I promise that if I remember anything, I’ll tell you. But I don’t think it would matter since Jade’s probably on the case. Right, Jade?” 

Everyone looked to Jade. Her eyes were glued to the screen, unresponsive. 

Josie touched her arm. “Jade?” The vampire jumped and looked at Josie beside her. Her face was pale and clammy and she was breathing heavily. “Oh my god, Jade. You need to drink something now.” Josie reached under her seat and grabbed the two blood bags. She held them out to Jade, who lightly pushed them away with her hand. “Jade.” Josie said more sternly. “You need to drink.” 

Jade finally gave up and took one of the blood bags. She lifted it to her mouth and began to drink. Her eyes went red and the veins under them appeared. She squeezed the bag until her knuckles turned white. When she was done, Josie took the empty blood bag from Jade and handed her the second one. Jade downed that one just like the last. 

“Better?” Josie asked her once she was done. 

“Better.” Jade answered. Josie was still unconvinced, but she let it go. The color in Jade's face began to return and that was enough for her. 

“I'm confused. What did we just watch?” Davina asked. Lizzie sighed. 

“This happened before the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I kind of hated Hope at this point, but it was all on a lie. Everything is fine now.”

“Okay, but _what_ did we just watch?” Davina asked again. 

“I’m guessing that was an alternate reality. I wished that Hope had never come to the school, so the Genie granted my wish.” Lizzie explained with a shrug. 

Just then the screen started to count down from 30. 

“Ugh, just get it over with!” Lizzie yelled up at the screen. It immediately faded to black. 

_Lizzie opened her eyes and she was standing outside of her father’s office._

_Ric was on the phone. He sighed. “I know, Caroline. I am sorry I sent you on a fool's errand to Idaho, but this is an inexact science and we only have so much to go on.” There were newspapers everywhere. “We’ll find new recruits, I promise.” Josie was cutting segments out of one of the newspapers._

_“This is how we find new recruits?” Lizzie asked. Josie glanced up at her._

_“Yeah, why are you acting so weird today?” Josie asked._

_“Well no wonder our school is lame.” Lizzie said. “But fear not, family.” Josie and Ric looked at her. “I know how to help.”_

_Lizzie pulled a cloth off of a large globe._

_“Where did you get that?” Josie asked._

_“In the archive room.” Lizzie replied._

_“We don’t have an archive room.” Ric raised his eyebrows._

_“Well, now it’s more of just like a storage closet, but no matter.” Lizzie brushes off. “This is the solution to all of our recruiting problems. It’s like a locator spell, only interactive.” Josie and Ric looked at each other. “The instant a new, young supernatural being is awakened to their powers, this bad boy lights up.”_

_“That’s incredible.” Ric said. “H-How did you know how to do this?”_

_“An annoying, know it all witch I knew in another life created it, so I just copied her spell.”_

Lizzie threw Hope an apologetic glance. 

_“Go ahead. Give it a spin.” Lizzie told her father. Ric reached out and spun the globe._

_The globe glowed brightly and then dimmed to show little dots of light sprinkled across the continents._

_“Wow. There’s so many of them.” Ric gaped._

_“All waiting for us to come to their rescue, daddy.” Lizzie smiled proudly._

_“Oh, well, there…” He pointed to a large glowing dot on the globe._

_“The bigger the glow, the more powerful the being.” Lizzie said._

_“Well then we need to bring this one in immediately.” Ric said._

_“Yeah, it’s huge. Where is that?” Josie asked. Lizzie looked to see what they were looking at._

_“New Orleans.” Ric said. Lizzie’s smile fell._

“Hope.” Everyone said at once. Hope just shrugged. 

_Ric, Lizzie, and Josie walked into a bar. There were bodies everywhere. They all had blood on their clothes and bites on their necks. A person playing the trumpet’s head fell off. The head rolled to Lizzie’s feet._

_“Gross.” Lizzie had a disgusted expression plastered on her face._

_Hope stood in front of them. She was wearing all black and her hair was in a ponytail. She had blood on her lip and her eyes were yellow with veins popping out from under them._

_“You have got to be kidding me.” Lizzie said with distaste._

_Hope wiped the blood from her lip. “Who the hell are you?”_

_“Uh- uh. Time out, Genie.” Lizzie said._

_“My name is Hope. And you need to leave unless you wanna be desert.” Lizzie rolled her eyes._

_“Wait, Hope Mikaelson?” Ric stepped forward. “I knew your parents. I know where all this darkness you’re feeling comes from.” Lizzie narrowed her eyes. “If you just talk to me, I… really think I could help.”_

_Josie nodded faintly. Lizzie crossed her arms dramatically._

Hope looked at her hands in her lap. “I can’t believe that’s what would have happened to me if I never came to the Salvatore School.” She murmured to herself. Lizzie heard her. 

“Well, you did now, so that counts for something.” She offered. 

Hope shook her head. “Yes, but I became a full tribrid and I hurt people instead of helping them. The School saved the world.” Lizzie tilted her head to the side and squinted. 

“It’s a good thing you came in this reality.” The blonde said encouragingly. 

_Hope and Ric were fighting with stick staffs at the dock of the Salvatore School. Josie and Lizzie were watching them from a little ways away._

_“You really saved the day.” Josie said to her sister. “Look at him. He just looks so happy.”_

_“Yay, me.” Lizzie said blandly._

_“And we have a couple of tours later today. Now that we have a tribrid, we’re in the game for real.” Josie said smiling. She walked away._

_“You belong here, Hope.” Ric said in between hits. “This could be your home. The family you lost.”_

_“I can’t stay. I’ve done so many awful things.” Hope countered._

_“That’s because no one was there to guide you. I don’t blame you, Hope. I should have found you sooner.” He pulled her in for a side hug._

_Lizzie scoffed. “Ugh. Screw this.” She looked around. “Genie? Genie.”_

_“Jinni.” Lizzie turned around to find the Jinni behind her. “J-i-n-n and an i at the end-“_

_“To sound exactly like Genie.” The Jinni sighed. “Now tell me something. Are all J-i-n-n-is this terrible at their jobs, or did you completely miss the part where I wished for Hope not to go here?”_

_“I wish Hope had never come to this school.” The Jinni quoted. “And she hadn’t until today. Fascinating that your father’s dream couldn’t be realized without her presence, isn’t it?”_

_“Go back inside your lamp.” Lizzie spat._

_“You must choose your words carefully. Precision is key. I can only grant what it is you wish for, so… you need to figure out exactly what your heart desires, or in your case, what it does not.”_

_“Well, what my heart does not desire is Hope always showing up here to be my dad’s pet. So… I wish that there was never a Salvatore School to begin with.”_

_“Your wish is my command.” The Jinni snapped her fingers._

The screen faded to black. 

_Intermission_. 

“Public school.” Freya, Penelope, and Caroline said at the same time. Lizzie just shrugged. 

“I guess we’ll see.” She said. 

“This is really weird.” Jade said, brows furrowed. Everyone looked at her. 

“What’s really weird?” Lizzie asked. 

“This. Everything that’s happening right now. What was everyone here doing before we got pulled here?” 

“Rebekah, Kol, Davina, and I were at the Mikaelson compound in New Orleans.” Freya said. 

“I was in Josie’s head, but got frozen into stone when Dark Josie showed up.” Hope said. 

“I was about to kill my dark self in my head.” Josie said. 

“I was performing a spell to get the black magic out of Josie and put it into the Necromancer.” Lizzie said. 

“I was watching Lizzie.” Ric said. 

“I was in the car since I had a new lead on stopping the Merge.” Caroline said. 

“I was helping to clean up some of the stuff from Lizzie’s fake funeral and after that was going to meet her at the docs.” MG said. 

“And I was at the Old Mill getting ready to go back to the school with Wendy and Alyssa.” Jade said. 

“WHAT?!” Penelope exclaimed. “What the hell happened after I left?!” 

“A lot.” Hope said. 

“I don’t understand. Who could have done this? Is there a new threat? Is it an old one? I just don’t get it.” Jade said mostly to herself. 

“We can figure that out later. Right now we have a new alternate reality to explore.” MG said, gesturing to the now counting down screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh. so that happened. 
> 
> i had to split this chapter in half since it’s the entire episode. oh well. it will be worth it. 
> 
> next chapter will be up asap:)


End file.
